User talk:Guild of Deals/Hero Signet Warrior
Discuss gogogo Looks badtastic, amiright? --20pxGuildof 14:48, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Triple chop for AoE and better adren build?--Goldenstar 14:51, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Eh, still, Cleave is more spammable. I'll add to Variants. --20pxGuildof 15:27, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Rapta's Vote SS deals +60 damage and Cleave deals +27... --20pxGuildof 16:49, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Rewrite Added more damage, DW, etc. --20pxGuildof 11:16, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Symbolic Strike IMO this isn't the best way. Signet of Distraction has pretty nice synergy with it, given, but Disrupting Chop is much better, considering it also provides shutdown (which isn't needed in PvE anyway). If you want a Warrior to interrupt, use Warrior skills (i herd Disarm, Distracting Strike, Distracting Blow r gud). This is what I had in mind for syngery with Symbolic Strike: But it's not that good, so meh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:24, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :...Uhhh... The Hex removal GIVES you energy. --20pxGuildof 11:26, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oh wait, I must've confused it with something else. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:28, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::Also, Disrupting Chop is unreliable for interruption and doesn't disable as well as Signet of Distraction or as quick as Signet of Disruption. --20pxGuildof 11:29, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Disabling =/= needed in PvE. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:30, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, Disrupting Chop is an attack skill, which means you'll do damage. Warriors are meant to do damage. If you want an interrupt fest, take a Ranger or a Mesmer. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:31, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heroes have kick ass target switching abilities. They can move from attacking a frontliner to instantly casting a signet on a caster and interrupting it. You can't do it with Disrupting Chop. Anyway, it's all about utility. Symbolic does +50 damage, Triple Chop does +38 and is AoE, and Dismember does DW. This does hefty damage and has tons of utility. --20pxGuildof 11:33, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::It still doesn't deal any more damage than the regular Triple Chop'er. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:36, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well no shit, but it has a lot more support and still deals tons of damage. --20pxGuildof 11:41, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Not a ton, just decent. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:42, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::...Symbolic Strike is a spammable +50 damage. Triple Chop is +38 AoE damage. Dismember is -20% health. That's damage. --20pxGuildof 11:43, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It's damage, but not tons. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:44, 30 March 2008 (EDT) I have an idea Let me fix it. reanor 23:10, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Alright, vote again please. reanor 23:16, 30 March 2008 (EDT) This is better and Decapitates downsides arent nearly a problem in this build. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:10, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Still not much of a point to run Decap. Kills adrenaline for SS. --20pxGuildof 17:13, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::So i herd DW iz gud. Needs it somewhere. Gaze Of Balthazar 19:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Decapitate carries Deep Wound with it. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] ::::I think it is best to look at hero synergies, currently it is like this: hit 1, hit 2, hit 3, hit 4, ss, hit 6, hit 7, hit 8, ss and after 9 hits we are left with 1 strike of adrenaline on ss and 7 adrenaline on "the elite skill". One more hit would give 8 adr which is enough for decap, which in turn will remove 2 strikes from ss. Looking at better combinations we can look at the breakpoints of the above series of 1, 2, 3, 4, ss, 6, 7, 8, ss, 10, 11, 12, ss etc. The other skill will have 4 adrenaline, 7 adrenaline, 10 adrenaline respectively after ss. This makes decapitate bad as it will "reset" this series, while with - for instance - eviscerate we would have 2 strikes of adrenaline left on ss and we can shorten the series with two steps. To make a long story short - we can calculate the average damage dealt in normal conditions and specific condtions. We can also look at some utility like the deep wound. ::::-On average using a 6 signet build with decap as an elite we get an average of about +170 damage, deep wound and one guaranteed critical every 11 hits (that is about +16 damage a hit on average) ::::-On average using a 6 signet build with eviscerate as the elite we get an average of about +150 damage and deep wound every 9-10 hits (which makes for an average of +15 or +16.5 damage a hit) ::::-The same build with cleave as the elite we get about +180 damage every 10 hits (no deep wound!!!) - so that is +18 damage a hit on average ::::-Looking at the sword tree we can take Quivering Blade, which will net +200 damage every 10 hits (with a possible chance of dazing, could be good in certain teams), which is +20 damage a hit on average ::::-Looking at dragonslash we can go like 4 hits, ss, 3 hits, ss, 3 hits, ss, dragon, ss, 3 hits, ss, 3 hits, ss, dragon, ss. At best this would thus become +220 damage every 10 hits (+22 a hit on average), however it is fragile as a missed dragon slash lowers damage output drastically ::::-The formerly advised Auspicious Pary coud be very interesting: 1 hit - auspicious (get hit) - ss (this could be hit 2) - then a 2 second gap (1,3 hits or so) and then repeat. This is defensively better and deals highest damage, but the fact that it requires an opponent to attack you makes this worse than the others imo! If you are lucky enough you can deal aproximately +20 damage a hit, but it is probably less with auspicious parry working too late. :::: We can also look at certain energy based attacks - but it is hard to put a number on these. As this is meant as a hero build, skull crack could be nice. Energy based elites that could be nice are: 100blades, tripple chop and possibly magehunter strike, where the first one helps on charging adrenaline versus few opponents, the second deals a lot of damage ánd helps to charge adrenaline versus a lot of opponents (3 or more I guess) and magehunter strike adds some nice damage as well as increasing the cycling speed of ss. However, while using signet of disenchantment energy could be a problem, especially when the hero just throws it around. (as with low energy regeneration, 5 energy will regenerate in aproximately 7.5 seconds, in the worst case signet of disenchantment is used on recharge, which is every 15 seconds - so both 100blades and tripple chop can be used every 15 seconds (which is bad!) and magehunter strike every 7.5s (which is bad also) :::: My suggestion is to keep this build on wiki but change the elite to something more usefull like eviscerate (+DPS is as good as whirling axe - but it adds deep wound) or go for damage with Quivering Blade or possibly just the old Cleave 213.93.31.218 09:41, 11 April 2008 (EDT) what is with the lack of Strength which=armor penetration. Also this build pwns hard now with the buff, plus 70 dmg ftw--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 16:45, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Out of the primary attributes, Strength is kinda the one that isn't largely needed. Higher Tactics is needed for Auspicious Parry, and the Domination/Inspiration helps the Signets. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:18, 30 June 2008 (EDT)